


【授翻/奇异铁】Meet Me At That Halfway Place

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Compromise, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, IronStrange, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Stephen, as usual just a bunch of sugary sap wrapped in a layer of smut enjoy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 他的双手被丝带所束缚。他曾被锁链、手铐，还有他自己的恐惧与不安所束缚……但从未被如此柔软或易碎的东西所束缚。Stephen的嗓音如同熔化了的山脉岩基，温柔地低语着，赞叹着他的灵魂。Ironstrange PWP，轻微束缚，Tony一直在苦苦挣扎，为了得到他所想要的东西。





	【授翻/奇异铁】Meet Me At That Halfway Place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet Me At That Halfway Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151513) by [thepizzasitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter). 



> 作者笔记：这篇文章是我受汤上astralaberration太太不可思议的画作的启发所写的。提醒一下是nsfw画作。一如既往的，我的se情小短篇是伴着Darren Hayes的Insatiable一曲写成的，如果你想在读的时候听点什么的话（也可以听听）。阅读愉快！

这事仍然有些新鲜。他们之间的这个。

仍然新鲜。尽管Tony非常清楚自己可能是唯一一个这么认为的人。

所以这一点要记下来：当Stephen Vincent Strange承诺了某事，就意味着他 ** **真的**** 言出必行。

Tony已经引火烧身了太多次以至于玩火的时候总会小心；但Stephen的嘴唇从他的肩膀沿着脊背从中径直灼烧出一条路来，Tony的手指深深嵌进对方的脊背，几乎无法呼吸，法师的嗓音如同熔化了的山脉岩基，温柔地低语着，赞叹着他的灵魂。

Tony的双手被丝带所束缚，与他曾习惯于被束缚的工具相比是如此迥异。他曾被锁链、手铐、神索与瓦砾乃至他自己的恐惧与不安所束缚，但从未被如此柔软或易碎的东西所捆绑。

而接着他知道这些单薄的织物会比钢铁更为坚固地将他禁锢，因为那是Stephen所设置的。

Stephen花了许多时间，缓缓地、怀着崇敬而关切地心情绑缚住Tony的双手。用双手和魔法。甚至还没有将丝带系好，就让Tony觉得自己的胃里一阵翻涌抽搐。

Stephen若有所思地轻哼着，抚上Tony的脊椎尾端，像闪电一般的电流袭过Tony的身体，令他浑身一颤，瘫软在床单上，打开双腿，希望能诱使Stephen进来予取予求。

“喔亲爱的，”Stephen低声说道，Tony呜咽着埋进了枕头。这也很新鲜。新鲜的，充满欲求。这个词永远是他的死穴。 ** **他爱我。**** “这么美，还朝我乞求。”

Tony疯狂地对着枕头点头，不确定当Stephen的手指抠进自己身体里然后掘起（就像刚才那样）的时候自己在尖叫着想要释放之余还有没有力气说出话来。

我爱你我爱你我爱你那么爱你所以操我更加用力地操我吧！

当手指被换成了嘴巴，他确定自己啜泣出声了，Stephen将他打开，在他微微肿胀的穴沿揿下潮湿的、下流的吻，而方才Stephen还透过那个小口肏了他，那里此刻仍然松弛着滴下水来。整个城市就矗立在他们眼前，熠熠生辉、生机勃勃，而冰冷的玻璃丝毫不能削减Stephen每一次钉入他身体里升腾起的越来越高的温度。

当他们来到床边的时候，Tony已经抬起手腕准备好接受那从宇宙不可见的尽头召唤出来的丝带，只是为了这个。只是为他而设。

他搂着Stephen，任凭自己被亲吻、亲吻和、 ** **亲吻**** 着，而柔滑的丝带同时也完成了它们的任务：他被法师那毫不费力所展现的力量以及对方全神贯注于自己的、愉悦地看着自己的双手被绑缚的样子所深深吸引。他们久久地保持着这样的姿势，肌肤相亲，唇舌相欺，咽下彼此溢出的所有响声。

Stephen突然捣入他的身体，让他眼睑后的一切都炸成了超新星。他可以感觉到Stephen将自己撑得更开，可以感受到他的伤痕，感受他的双手因他们的重量的颤抖，但将彼此牢牢稳住的感觉。

脸上粗粝的胡茬只会让他的叫声更加尖锐，也会让Stephen将舌头深深舔进他身体的方法变得更肮脏更棒，伴随着黏腻的水声让Tony被分开，而Tony的乞求声在夜晚的寂静中显得愈发响亮。

一只手攫住他的臀部，另一只手挑弄他的阴茎，每一记律动都陷入了Stephen拳中松松的口径中，与他那张开着嘴伸出的舌一个节奏，而他在Tony的甬道中追逐着自己的痕迹，这样他们接下来就可以从头再来一次。

“我要你再来操我， ** **求你了Stephen，**** ”他喘息着乞求，“哦，操！”这乞求换来了大腿内侧的一记啃咬，他大喊出声，愉悦的同时，带着微微的刺痛。

“如果我想让你像这样到高潮，怎么样？”Stephen的声音如海洋般深沉，让Tony不由迷失在其中。他知道什么才是正确的回答，知道在另一个团队、另一种生活中，他会被要求说“是”，永远都是“是”。接受所有给予的，而不是贪得无厌。不要索求自己想要的。

“妥协，”他有些不确定地脱口而出，紧紧闭上了眼睛，因为长久以来他一直害怕问自己到底需要什么，“如果按你的方来，之后你会不会操我，在可以的时候？我……我想让你在我里面。我想——我…….我想尽可能地靠近你。”他有些生自己气。不该这么困难的，但是他的喉咙里就是有那么些东西总是该死地让他说不出真正想表达的含义。

但他已经厌倦了不被允许索取，而Stephen......Stephen喜欢他要求自己想要的。他让Tony放心地去开口要求，让Tony安心，并且总是会倾听。甚至在所有这一切之前，从那飞船驶向泰坦的那一刻起，直至后来发生的一切。即便是那时，在他们紧张，愤怒和害怕的时候，Stephen也已经去倾听、作出妥协了。

有那么一段完全寂静的时刻，让他几乎不敢呼吸，然后倏然一具温暖的身体笼在他身上，将他摁倒，直到Stephen贴在他的脊背上，亲吻着他的脖子，温柔到Tony觉得他也许哭了。

“真棒。”他在Tony的耳边低喃，而工程师甚至还没来得从这赞美引发的浑身颤抖中反应过来，法师已经滑入了他的身体，他们的臀部通红，心脏在胸腔里怦怦跳动。

“ ** **操**** ** **，**** ** **操**** ** **，**** ** **操**** ** **，**** ”Tony呻吟着，一条胳膊缠上了他的大腿，将他的腿抬起来好让Tony看到自己被Stephen进入得有多深，“天哪，Stephen！”

缓慢，深沉，稳定。Stephen亲吻着他的肩膀，舔舐着他下颚的曲线，轻轻地嗫咬着他的脖子，一只手抚向他的阴茎。Tony如此专注于自己是那么充实，是那么喜欢、珍惜和爱着Stephen给他的感受，直到他射在了那伤痕累累的、他深爱着的手指上，他才意识到自己早已越过了极限。

Stephen缓缓地抽身，指间黏腻，阴茎仍埋在Tony身体里。他并不着急，把Tony不可思议地拉得更近，低声诉说着他是多么爱Tony，说着Tony对自己有多好，当Tony向他索取、要求时他是多么高兴，而此刻Tony能够感觉到自己脸颊上淌下了些许泪水。

“来吧，Doc。”他叹息着，因Stephen的手探入身体、抚摸着他被绑缚着的手腕而感到满足与愉悦，“我想让你进到我里面。”

“唔，妥协。让我在这儿再逗留一会儿？”上帝啊，那甚至都不算讨价还价，因为Tony也会一直想要这样，但他只是笑着点了点头。

“如果你一定要的话，”他厚着脸皮说，爱死了Stephen对着自己的脊背发出的笑声。

城市带来的微弱的噪音漂浮在他们身侧，他们听着那声音，小憩了一会儿，直到Stephen再次开始浅浅地戳刺。Tony摆动身体迎接着，看着他的肉柱试图搅弄，然后放弃了观看只专注于享受愉悦。他的眼神随着手上缓缓解开的丝带流转，而丝带扫过他的脸颊，仿佛在消失于虚无之前轻吻着他。

丝带原本所在的位置，Stephen用手指握住了Tony的，将他们彼此的手紧贴向他们的身体，然后他就那样抱着Tony直到呼吸一滞，填满了Tony的身体，一边在Tony耳边低低喊出他的名字。

黎明的第一缕曙光初现，而他们又一次收拾干净陷入了柔软的床单之间。Tony低声对着Friday说话，让她关上窗口面板并取消中午之前的所有安排。他将脸埋进Stephen的胸膛，那里正稳定地上下起伏，他用嘴唇紧贴着心跳所在的位置，那节奏与他自己的心跳别无二致，低声诉说出他的爱意。

在这宁静的早晨，他们相拥而眠。


End file.
